Melodic Inspiration
by ShadowedElegance
Summary: A collection of songfics. First up:'I Don't Wanna Be In Love'. After encountering a devistating chain of events with both of their spouses, Ben and Nellie find comfort in one another's arms.


**Ok guys, this is my first songfic EVER! I am hearing a lot of songs lately that really remind me of either Todd, Lovett, Toby, or any combination of the above. please review and let me know how I did. Also, check out the poll on my profile and keep an eye out for the epilogue chapter of 'Always Had A Fondness'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd or its characters, nor do I own 'I Don't Wanna Be In Love'.**

* * *

He had beaten her, he had abused her, and she was done. No, Nellie Lovett would take no more of her husband's malicious treatment, and she was leaving.

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted_

Maybe she would find someone else. Well, she already wanted someone else: Benjamin Barker. There was no one on this planet, let alone London, who was more perfect. She figured she could find someone who didn't beat her at least.

_She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for_

On her way out the door, Albert grabbed her arm and forcefully flung her into the countertop. She was the means by which he lived an easy life. She cooked, cleaned, and provided him with everything he needed. He could not let that go.

_He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now_

"You are staying here Nellie!" He growled.

"No I am not." She snarled back. "I have had enough of this, and I'm leaving for good!"

With that she ran out the door. After a block or two she was winded and slowed to a stop, dropping the skirts that were tangled up in her hands. It was only then that she realized there were hot tears running down her face. A drink would do her good. She sniffed once before wiping away the tears, and sauntering into the nearby bar, ready to catch the eye of every man in the room. If one had been outside that noisy bar that evening, after Nellie walked in they would have heard a roar of fury shoot out from one of the alleys; Albert had followed her. After hurling a trash can away from him, he stalked home.

_He knows she's movin' it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care_

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
__Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

--Meanwhile--

Benjamin barker was finally home from the market. After hours of hunting he had found the most perfect birthday gift for his wife, Lucy. It was a golden locket in the shape of a heart. Inside, there were two cut rubies nestled into the metal to form the shape of a heart. Lucy had always loved her jewelry.

_He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned_

When he arrived home, Lucy was in front of her vanity brushing her long, golden tresses. Her blue eyes twinkled as the vain, little lady gazed at her reflection. She had always known she was pretty. She placed the brush on her vanity as her husband approached with a tiny box.

"Happy Birthday, Dear." Ben whispered almost shyly as his eyes remained transfixed on the lovely woman before him.

Lucy opened the little box quickly and pulled out the locket, a grin playing at her rose-tinted lips.

"Oh, it's darling." She said simply before dropping it into a tiny dish with a pile of other pieces of jewelry he had so thoughtfully bought for her.

Benjamin's face fell a bit. He was hoping that she would nearly tear the clasp off while rushing to put it on. When his eyes plummeted, he noticed something else in the dainty dish; a ring, one that he had not bought. As he reached for the foreign object, he saw a necklace he never remembered buying her.

_He was dedicated  
But most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him_

"What are these?" He said. His voice cracked as he held the unfamiliar trinkets in front of her nose.

"Well Benny, you mustn't think that you are the only one whoever buys me gifts."

"But I'm your _husband_." Re replied in a tone that sounded more like a distressed child than a man.

"I don't like to turn down kind gentlemen, it is rude."

"Is there anything else that I am unaware of that I share with other 'gentlemen'?"

"Attention is not something I turn down lightly, Ben. I visit other men if they are lonely."

"Right. 'Lonely' is not the word I would use, but it sure is nice to know that my wife's been cheating on me."

He left the room and soon returned with a large leather bag. Stalking over to his table with all of his barbering tools, he let a tear slide down his cheek. He packed up his things; his tools, trinkets, treasures and garments. Without another word he headed towards the door.

_He had to get up  
And he ain't comin' home now  
He's tryin' to forget her_

The door slammed behind him, but he couldn't hear the difference between that noise and the pounding of the blood racing through his head and veins. He thought back to earlier times, when he first laid eyes on Lucy, when she was pure and innocent in his sight. Another hot tear seared his flesh as he meandered into the bar just around the corner.

_When he first met her  
When they first got together…_

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

Nellie turned her gaze to the door just in time to see him walk in. Perfection was the only word that flashed in her mind whenever he came into view. Even in a crowded room, he was all that she could see. As he sat down in a stool at the end of the bar where no one was standing, she got up from hers and went to him. Cautiously, she examined the disgusted scowl mangling his features while he clutched a large leather bag to his chest.

"B-Ben?"

He looked up at her with eyes full of tears threatening to spill over. His expression changed almost immediately. His grimace lowered into a surprised parting of the lips, his eyes grew wide with the innocence of a child. Nellie had always been such a friend to him. Without another thought, he dropped his sack, and threw his arms around her. Although she was quite pleasantly surprised, Nellie was taken a bit aback before closing her part of the embrace. The wheels in Benjamin's head began to turn as he sat in the clasp of his friend's arms.

_We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone_

She had been there for him even before Lucy. She had never let him down or misused him in anyway. In years past she had even confessed a hidden affection for him. Maybe it was just the gin he recently gulped down, or the pain of losing love so rapidly, but Ben began to wonder why he never returned Nellie's love. Well, he had in a sense, but as mere companions, not as a lover. He knew deep in his heart he could love her like that, but had he missed his chance?

_You know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to…  
_

"Nell?" He warily asked, breaking the embrace.

"Yes?"

"You once told me that you loved me, correct?"

Her face flushed a vibrant scarlet. "Y-yes, I-I did." She did not like the memory. He had confessed his love for Lucy immediately following her declaration.

"Could you still love me? Because I think I've always loved you."

"Oh Ben, of course!"

_...Find a new one._

_

* * *

_**So...how was that? Reviews!**


End file.
